Broken Rose
by tempestquill
Summary: Six years is a long time to just watch, to wait, to want...


**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with nor do I own Death Note. I just like playing in the sandbox, and if I weren't broke, I wouldn't mind renting (to own) a Wammy Boy... LOL.

**Notes:** This is my contribution to Week #53 Challenge at **dn_contest**. Hope you enjoy. And as always this was beta'd by my lovely sisters Lissa and Jesse, so direct your complaints to them. LOL.

"Broken Rose"  
By C.K. Blake

Six years has changed them all, all except him. With dark eyes he's watched firsthand the broken victory that was born of his death, and now he's witnessed the bitter end for his enemy, a man he almost could have considered his equal. Ah, but absolute power, how it corrupts absolutely. Still he's seen Raito-kun's defeat at the hands of his successor, Near, such a brilliant mind, even if he's emotionally cut off. Perhaps that indifference will serve him well. He might have less regrets that way.

Regret, yes, something that L Lawliet is quite familiar with. As he passes the building that once served as the Kira Investigation Headquarters he smiles, Near will certainly put this building to good use as his own headquarters now. He looks up, counting the floors, and pauses halfway up the building. He remembers that particular floor well, that's where Misa would try to negotiate dates that Raito-kun never really cared for. A small fire ignites in his stomach. Death doesn't change much; he can still feel phantom pain, especially when it's driven by emotions.

He walks along the sidewalk, aimless, taking in the sights, knowing that no one can see him, no one living at least. He's run into Matt and Mello since their deaths, and those he regrets. He remembers Mello's lament over the loss of chocolate, and Matt's pleasure at haunting video arcades. He's tried to find a connection with them, they were once considered as candidates to succeed him, however there's still something missing, and he continues to wander, looking over the past, regret filling him as he realizes how much of life he missed out on.

He has yet to run into Watari in all these long years. Oh how he misses Watari, and he could certainly use the advice and familiar conversations they would have. He misses the old man, the closest person to a father he's ever known for quite some time, but maybe Watari has found his peace. L can't bring himself to begrudge the man that.

He hasn't seen Raito since his death. He shudders at the memory of twisted defeat and horror in those cinnamon colored eyes as they faded. Still, L doesn't concern himself much with thoughts of Raito anymore. His life is done and he's seen Raito's fall, his defeat. Still there is no peace for him.

The one thing that seems to sooth L's spirit is something very unexpected. He's always been watching, waiting, wondering when she would be able to see him again. Not that it would be him she would want to see. He finds himself phasing through the door of her apartment, and he hears the taps in the bathroom. The apartment smells of vanilla and spice, a pleasant smell, candles are lit around her shrine to Raito-kun. L sighs at the sight of it, but he expects no less. It's been over a year since Raito's death, of course Amane Misa is still in mourning.

He looks at the calendar of gothic fairies hanging on her wall, and notices the date with a heart drawn around it, 14 February 2011. Valentine's Day, a day considered very special to a girl. He hardly understands the appeal, but he does remember this time of year as one where the market for sweets certainly fluctuates. He wanders through the apartment, and it's strange, he knows she must be in the bath. He heard the sound of the tap, but her clothes haven't been laid out on the bed. She always lays her clothes out neatly across her bed.

He feels something shimmer in the air, and he turns, racing for the bathroom. He phases through the door, and the first thing he notices is the porcelain claw foot tub. Clothes are strewn on the floor, and a single pale hand is resting along the edge of the tub, the hand delicate and limp, the nails a bright red. He swallows thickly as he approaches further, to get a good look in the tub.

Cherry blossoms and rose petals are floating along the surface of the water, and the water is slowly blossoming red. Her golden hair floats around her pretty head, her eyes are closed, and he watches as a final bubble drifts from her nose. He looks over her perfect naked form within the broken rose of her blood blossoming in the water. He hates that she will be found like this. He knows what she was, but with the loss of that cursed notebook she is now blameless.

At the sound of a sharp intake he turns around to see her standing in the corner of the bathroom, her hands raised up against her chest, her body covered in her usual black lace Lolita attire, her hair pulled up in those little pigtails. She's trembling, looking around her wide-eyed, and her mouth falls open at the sight of him.

He takes a step toward her, his posture slouched, thumb raised to his bottom lip, his eyes locked on her frightened blue gaze. He's tempted to say, "boo," but that would be cruel. Instead he pulls his thumb away and says, "I know you expected him to be here for this. I'm sorry I'm not him Misa-san. Then again, in my opinion you always deserved better. Even broken roses are beautiful, and you are such a beautiful broken rose, hidden among cherry blossoms."

He turns to look once again at the tub and he stiffens when her tiny fists careen against his chest, and she's sobbing and calling him a pervert. He's never really had much experience with comfort, he had little use for it when alive, and even less need for it upon his death. Still something in him drives him to wraps his arms around the trembling girl. After all she's just died, and the one she wished to join rejects her even now.

"This is punishment for being the second Kira," she sobs quietly, her memories returned to her in death. "I wasn't good enough and he died. He couldn't want me since I failed to save him. Now I'm stuck with a filthy pervert and my Raito is gone. All you can do is look at my body! I hate you!" she continues to sob and berate him, her flailing fists stop, her fingers claw into his shirt, and her trembling body quakes against his own.

He runs his hands along her back, his lips warm against her ear as he whispers, "I may be your punishment Misa-san, but you are my reward."

Her trembling stops as he presses warm lips against her forehead. He's waited a long time to hold such a beautiful, delicate, broken rose so close, and finally Misa can be his.

-End


End file.
